Making me Blush
by OneDream123
Summary: I know the title isn't the best also I wasn't sure what to put this under so I just put romance/friendship. So the story is pretty much about how some of the characters find love. The story includes GrayxLucy, NatsuxErza, and GajeelxLevy. Bad summary but, I assure you this story is good, well so far. Please R&R c: This is mostly GrayxLucy and NatsuxErza. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.
1. Feelings

**I have been writing this on and off making changes to it here and there, and overall I think this story is pretty good. I'm still not sure how long I'm going to make this story but, I think I'm going to make it longer than 5 chapters I'll try I know the title doesn't sound the best but, I couldn't think of anything else to call it so yeah. This story is based on three couples GrayxLucy, NatsuxErza and GajeelxLevy but, It's mostly the first two couples that the story is going to be focused on. I hope whoever or anyone that is reading this likes it. Last but not least Please Review after you read it telling me what you thought of it so far? :) **

I don't know why but, for some reason my mind keeps thinking of what Gemini said who was posing as Gray. I wonder if I actually was true... No Lucy! Don't be thinking of this I mean come on Gray? The boy who loses his clothes 'mysteriously**'** without him knowing. Maybe... I should talk to him but, I don't want to make it obvious I'll just ask him in a non obvious way? Oh who am I kidding how am I supposed to talk to him without my face becoming completely flustered.

There is more to him then his weird clothing habits, he's so nice and caring for his friends. I find it funny how Gray is completely oblivious to how in love Juvia is with him. That's another thing what if she finds out I like him? Juvia would kill me or still call me her love rival and try to win over Gray. Well she does that everyday so no surprise there but, she would seriously kill me if she knew. Lucy sighed inwardly. Alright I have made up my mind I will talk to him as soon as he stops fighting with Natsu over who's the better wizard... Ugh that could take forever.

Levy raised an eyebrow at her friend she had been staring at the table for a while now. She had to get her attention somehow. "I see your having a staring contest with the table, Lucy. Who's winning?" She started to laugh and Lucy shot her head up from the table and rolled her eyes at Levy.

"Well my opponent is good but, considering the table doesn't have eyes or is alive I guess I won!" Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck out her tongue.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow! You have been staring at nothing for quite a while, what's on your mind? Is it a boy! You have to tell me!" Levy noticed Lucy was staring at Gray who was arguing with Natsu as usual.

"You like Gray, don't you Lucy?" Lucy turned her head to face her friend she was going to say something but, shut her mouth and blushed. "Well no I mean I- yes..." She was blushing even more now hoping Gray couldn't see considering he wasn't far away from where her and Levy were sitting.

"Uh...Lucy..." Levy was trying to tell Lucy that Gray was right behind her because it looked like the guys were planning to scare Lucy. Or Gray probably just wanted to scare the living crap out of her.

"Wha-!" Gray went behind her and started tickling her and she screamed loudly laughing falling off from where she was sitting. Gray could hardly contain his laughter. Lucy lay on the floor holding her head. "Well thanks for that Gray, now I'm going to have a bump or a bruise or something on my head."

Gray scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I was just trying to scare you." Lucy sighed and crossed her arms lying on the ground. "So your just going to lye there?" Gray asked looking at Lucy.

"Yup I'm just going to sit here. I don't feel like getting up." Gray had a smirk on his face.

"But, what if someone steps on you?" Lucy gave Gray a death glare and he cringed he never knew that Lucy could look so intimidating. "Right, forget I asked. I might as well sit with you if you don't mind?" Lucy noticed that he was blushing turning away from her. He blushed!

"I don't mind." She smiled at him and he sat down next to her. Gray was lying down on the floor the same way Lucy was.

"So anything new with you?" Gray asked turning his head to face her. Lucy turned her face and their faces were close. She blushed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nothing really just trying to figure out what to do today? I was going to walk home and continue on my novel but, I want to do something fun today! I don't know something adventurous?" Lucy was still blushing because Gray was still looking at her.

Lucy noticed Levy mouthing words to her 'Having fun there, Lucy?' She winked at her and Lucy just rolled her eyes at her and Mouthed back 'Oh shut up, Levy! Maybe I am!' Gray had a puzzled look on his face and looked up at the ceiling.

Then suddenly Mira yelled at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention. Everyone got quiet and stared at her which she smiled apologetically. "Master Makarov has just told me that there will be a Fairy Tail Ball this week. He also said that every girl and boy must have a date to the Ball or they cannot go, it will also be a lot of fun." Natsu looked at Mira and asked her a question.

"Then why couldn't he have told us that himself?" he crossed his arms.

"Because, the master is at an important meeting with the other guild masters." He nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Gajeel went up to Levy and sat beside her. Levy looked to her right and smiled at him. "Hey, Gajeel." He smiled back at her. "Hey, Levy. How are you?" Gajeel was always the guy who remained tough but nobody really knew that he liked Levy.

"I'm good I am excited for the ball I wonder who is going to ask me?" Levy was smiling thinking to herself.

Gajeel thought 'Now's your chance ask her to the ball! But, what if she says no? What are you talking about of course she likes you she's giving you a look telling you to ask her and the way she is acting is pretty obvious!' He was arguing with himself until then he was just about to ask her when her two male team mates Jet and Droy stopped in front of Levy's table almost stepping on Gray and Lucy who were talking and laughing together.

"Levy, will you go to the ball with me?" Jet asked but then Droy added in "No! I was going to ask Levy!"

The two were both fighting over who wanted to go with Levy then Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear. "Levy will you go to the ball with me?"

Levy's cheeks became bright red and she nodded. "Yes I will go to the ball with you!" They both smiled at each other and hugged. The two boys who were too busy fighting noticed Levy hugging Gajeel and they slumped sadly.

"Sorry boys but, I already have date to the ball." Levy had said after she broke away from the hug smiling at him. Lucy winked at Levy and she giggled.

Gray sat up and looked at Lucy their eyes locking on each others. "Lucy I wanted to ask you something?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Ya, Gray what is it?" Lucy sat up still keeping eye contact with him. "I...uh...w-an-ted to k-know if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He was blushing pink and Lucy flung her arms around Gray's neck and kissed his cheek. "I'd loved to." Gray was shocked that he had been kissed on the cheek by Lucy, his cheeks became a darker pink by the second.

She realized how close their bodies and faces were together, and got out of the embrace a little embarrassed. "That's great then, I can't wait." He smiled at her with that heart melting smile which only made her blush more. They both got up from the floor and sat down at the table with Levy and Gajeel.

"Gray do you mind if I borrow Lucy for a moment?" He nodded. They both walked over to where Mira and Erza were and both sat down on a stool. As usual Erza was eating her beloved strawberry cake, while Mira was cleaning some glasses.

"So Lucy tell me, Gray asked you to the ball didn't he?" She nodded blushing. "I saw Gajeel asked you and you seem so happy about it!"

Mira jumped into the conversation. "You and him would make a cute couple." She smiled at both girls. "I also noticed you kissed Gray on the cheek Lucy! Did you intend to do that or did you just miss his lips?" She winked at her and Lucy waved her hands in the air wildly.

"Sshhhh, not so loud! Yes I did kiss his cheek, and no I didn't intend to kiss him... maybe soon though?" She winked back giggling.

"Ooooh, Lucy and Gray sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Happy pitched in. "Ugh you stupid cat SHUT UP!" Everyone heard Lucy yell and turned to face the exceed and Lucy arguing. She nervously smiled and the awkward silence ended.

"It's not bad Lucy you and Gray would make a great couple and make weird babies together!" Happy laughed uncontrollably. "Ugh that's it cat! You know what? I'm just going to ignore you." Her voice filled with confidence as she crossed her arms, and turned away from him.

"Fine then, Lucy!" As he went flying away to Natsu. "Ugh, that cat just loves to annoy me!" Her voice sounding annoyed as Happy flew behind her and poked her. "Aye!" Then he quickly flew away.

Lucy screamed and turned around, she mumbled something that no one but, her could hear. "Ugh, that darn cat, always annoying me." clenching her teeth, as she relaxed herself again she turned to Erza and started asking her questions.

"So, Erza what about you?" Erza looked up at Lucy a bit confused at her question, as she put down her fork. "What about me?" She further explained. "You know about the ball? Has anyone asked you yet?" Erza bit her lip and answered.

"Well yes guys have but..." She trailed off looking back at her plate. "But?" She looked over at a certain dragon slayer and frowned.

"What's wrong, Erza?" All three girls asked at the same time. "There is a certain person that I wanted to go with... but, I don't know if someone already asked him yet?" She was still staring at the dragon slayer and the girls noticed this and nodded their heads.

"You want to go with, Natsu?" She blushed slightly. "I know he seems like a idiot sometimes but, I-I... really like... Natsu." They all had happy expressions plastered on their faces which made Erza feel embarrassed.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Mira asked excitedly but, Erza just kept biting her lip. "I-I am not that good at talking to boys like that...what if he doesn't like me? Or I embarrass myself?" Lucy put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and smiled.

"Don't be silly I'm sure he likes you but, you just don't know it yet? Also, don't try to be someone your not, just be yourself." Hearing this made Erza feel more confident about going to talk him. "You know what your right! I will go talk to Natsu right now."

They waved at her as she went over to where Natsu and Happy were sitting. "I win!" Happy was grinning brightly flying around Natsu annoyingly.

"Ugh no fair! How can you be so good at cards your just a cat!" Happy stopped flying around and stood on the table.

"Well that's insulting Natsu! I never go around asking you why you have pink hair?" He just crossed his arms.

"Alright, point taken. I'm sorry." Erza walked up to Natsu and sat down beside him.

"Hi Natsu." She smiled cheerfully at him. "Hi, Erza you seem happy today. Wait is it bad? Whatever it is I didn't do anything!" She just rolled her eyes at him for how he could just jump to conclusions so quickly. "No your not in trouble and I am not mad at you. What can't I not be happy and cheerful sometimes?"

He nervously laughed. _'Ugh great Natsu you idiot!' _He mentally cursed himself. "I'm sorry, Erza. That is true of course you can be happy at times, and when you are you do have quite a beautiful smile." She blushed at his comment.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful?' _Happy took the opportunity to bug the two of his friends. "Oooohh Erz-" Happy couldn't continue his little song because Erza gave him a death glare which made him frightened and flew behind the request board.

"Erza I wanted to tell you something?" Her eyes went wide and she replied. "Really because I have to tell you something, too." She put some of her hair behind her ear, and he put a hand on her face turning her to face him.

From a distance the three girls were watching the scene between their two friends. "I think he's going to kiss her!" Lucy was saying all giggly. "I have to agree with you on that one." Levy and Mira were both giggly as well.

Millions of thoughts were going through her head, _'Does he really like me? Is he going to kiss me? Is he going to ask me to the ball?' _Natsu's face got closer to Erza's until he captured her lips with his in a sweet and loving kiss. Erza was surprised that Natsu was kissing her she felt so happy, and she kissed him back with as much passion as she put her arms around his neck.

He broke away from the kiss with his forehead against hers and whispered, "Erza I really like you no I don't just like you, I love you! Will you go to the ball with me?"

She was so happy that tears of joy spilled from her eyes. "Of course I will, and you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me. Because, I have always loved you, Natsu." He looked up at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her again.

The girls were all giggly at their two friends who have finally told each other their feelings. "Aww, those two are such an adorable couple!" Mira put her hands to her cheek sighing at how cute the scene was.

"I hope that happens with me and Gajeel." Sighing she knew she spoke out loud but, she didn't care who heard except for Gajeel.

"Well I should probably get back to the girls they are probably going to want to know what happened." Natsu laughed. "Of course." She kissed his cheek and finally said. "I'll see you, later." He smiled and waved to her. She then headed back to where her friends were sitting.

"She's coming back quick, pretend your doing something!" Levy pretended that she was telling a joke. "And then I said, oh hey Erza! How was your talk with Natsu?"

She dreamily sighed touching her lips, they still felt tingly from where Natsu had kissed her.

"So, what happened?" Lucy asked even though she knew exactly what happened?" Erza knew her friends were watching her when she was walking back, and they were playing the play dumb card, so she just decided to let that slip for now.

"Amazing, Natsu told me he loves me and he kissed me." All three girls squealed with happiness for their friend and hugged her.

"Were all so happy for you, Erza!" Lucy was smiling at Erza and she smiled back. "You all do realize what we have to do now?" They all stared at Mira with confused expressions. "Dress shopping!" They all nodded in agreement and, would go to get their dresses tomorrow.

**So for the first chapter what does anyone think? Well that is if anyone is reading it? Anyways, Please review if you can...  
**


	2. Getting ready for the Fairy Tail Ball

**Oh mg gosh! I am so sorry for not updating in days, I've been so busy! I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed my story so far, Thank you so much 3 :D It really means a lot to me. ^-^ Not sure when the third chapter will be out but, I'll make sure it's this week sometime so keep an eye out for it. ;)**

Everyone was either out shopping for their outfits for the ball or helping out with decorating the guild hall. The Fairy Tail ball was only a few days away, and so much had to be done. Lucy and the girls went into town to look for a dress shop until they came across a store that had the most beautiful looking ball gowns.

The girls made their way into the store and looked around until they each of them got a few dresses to try on. Levy was the first to try on her dresses, she came out of the dressing room wearing a pretty orange dress that was long and sparkly.

"Oh my gosh, Levy. That's your dress!" Lucy said with excitement in her voice, as Erza and Mira nodded in agreement.

"Really? But, it's only the first dress I tried on!"Levy turned around to face the giant mirror on the front of the door and was shocked. She smiled happily and went to go to get changed back and see the others choose a dress.

Next was Mira she firstly tried on this black short frilly dress but, her friends didn't think it was a good choice for her. "Hopefully this one will look better on me?" Mira asked herself mentally. Mira came out in a long light pink dress that was strapless it looked like something a princess would wear. Her friends nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Next was Erza she didn't always dress up in dresses so she felt special being able to wear pretty dresses. When Erza came out of the dressing room she was wearing a pretty black dress that went down to her knees it was sparkly and had one strap on it. The girls were shocked at how pretty Erza looked in a dress.

"That's a beautiful dress, Erza. I wonder what Natsu is going to saw when he see's you in that dress." Mira said while Lucy and Levy both smiled at her.

Last but not least was, Lucy. She had only found one dress that she really liked, it was a short strapless ocean blue that flowed at the bottom with a big blue ribbon in the back of the dress. Which her friends agreed that it looked really beautiful on her.

When they were finally finished dress shopping they decided to head over to Lucy's house. When they got there Lucy fiddled with her keys trying to find her house key until she unlocked the door. What the four girls saw shocked them, and Lucy fumed in anger.

Happy was eating all of the fish in her fridge, while Natsu and Gray were fighting over a piece of food and of course Gray had only been in his boxers. The boys were completely oblivious to the girls sudden entrance until Lucy screamed at them.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU GUY'S TO NOT COME IN MY HOUSE UNINVITED! GET OUT!" The two mages turned to see a very angry Lucy followed by some furious faces from the girls. Happy jumped from fright and hid behind Natsu still with a fish in his mouth.

"We girls are going to have a sleepover today because, the ball is soon and that means no boys here!" All the girls crossed their arms and shot death glares at them.

"Alright fine, Luce. We are leaving! But, first." They all raised their eyebrows at the dragon slayer as he made his way over to Erza and kissed her cheek. She instantly blushed and her mood was changed.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Bye." He winked and leaped out the window with Happy flying beside him.

"Why can't you ever use a door like a normal person? She face palmed at his weirdness. Gray nervously chuckled and realized he was only wearing his boxers he freaked out and searched for his lost clothing.

"You girls can go on ahead, I'm going to go talk to Gray." They winked at her and left to go to her bedroom.

"So why did you guys come here?" Still having her arms crossed waiting for him to reply.

"I-uh-we-uh..." He was stuttering trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Or did you just want to come to see _me_?" He gave her a smirk.

"Maybe?" She started to blush as she walked closer to him.

"Really?" He walked closer to her and their faces were inches apart from each other and, they were just about to kiss when Mira walked into the room.

"Hey, Lucy oh umm... sorry did I interrupt something?" She turned around looking away. The two of them stood there awkwardly and they got out of the embrace.

"No it's okay I was just leaving. Bye, Lucy." He waved to her then left out of the door, while Mira went back to where the other girls were.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt embarrassed that Mira saw me and gray almost kissing but, not as awful as I felt not being able to kiss him then. Wait what am I doing standing here? I still can! I ran outside my heart pounding in my chest as I was looking for him. I soon spotted Gray from a distance he wasn't that far away from me as I yelled out to him, "Gray, WAIT!"

He turned around as I ran into him placing my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. He was taken back at first but, quickly returned the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I snaked my arms around his neck. I felt sparks fly as we kissed it was like nothing I have ever felt before. My first ever kiss and it was with Gray, my heart fluttered just being in his arms. When we finally broke away from the kiss I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Now...you can go."

He laughed a bit and kissed me once before he left. "Bye, Lucy." I smiled and went back into my house where my friends were.

**Normal POV**

Lucy came prancing into the room humming a tune with a bright smile on her face.

"Lucy, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Levy asked looking at her friend who looked love struck.

"I-uh-i-it's not really your guy's business." She bit her nail and her friends just had their mouths open.

"Lucy were your best friends! Why can't you tell us?" Erza had said with a sad expression on her face, and Lucy felt guilty.

"Your right, and I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you guys but I will now." She sat down on her bed and Levy, Mira, and Erza sat around her waiting for her news.

"Okay so me and Gray were about to kiss when Mira came into the room but, then after he left I ran outside after him and kissed him." She giggled.

All three girls shrieked happily and first Erza said, "Well its about time! You and Gray always looked like you wanted to be together or just be close to each other every time we went on a mission." Raising her hands in the air. Mira and Levy nodded.

"You and him make such a cute couple!" Mira added in, Lucy was happy but, she was afraid that Juvia would find out?

"But, what if Juvia finds out? Not that I'm worried or anything..." Levy raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't hear about Juvia? She has an actual boyfriend who isn't Gray for once!" Lucy was shocked but, she was glad she had moved on or did she? 'Who ever really knows? Come on it's Juvia.' Lucy thought.

"Are you sure? We don't know if she is lying or not?" She shook her head. "She told me herself that she met a boy that understands her and loves her for who she is."

"Well, I'm glad she finally found her perfect guy. Now she won't be calling me her love rival anymore." She smiled at the thought now she could be with Gray in public being cute and stuff without her bugging her.

"Girls why don't we get this slumber party started?" I have my makeup with me we can do makeovers?" Mira smiled kindly and the other three girls agreed. They all had their pajamas on and began their sleepover.

The girls decided to make some popcorn and watch scary movies because they had already done makeovers and read magazines. But, now they wanted to watch movies. They decided to watch a zombie movie which to some surprise Erza was actually scared of the movie hiding her face in the pillow.

"Erza are you scared?" Lucy asked looking at Erza who seemed petrified in her seat.

"I just don't understand why would people make these kind of movies? It's just disturbing!" Lucy thought that this was probably her first scary movie and understood her situation. She was that way when she first saw a scary movie, although she stills get's freaked out at those kind of movies.

"People make these and watch these because, they want to scare themselves they want a thrill. Also scary movies are great for couples." Lucy winked at Erza and she laughed.

"Well then I guess these kind of movies aren't so bad after all. I'll make sure next time I watch a scary movie with Natsu." She blushed thinking about him.

"Yes you should! I should do that too with Gray." They both were silently giggling, while Levy and Mira were to into the movie to notice their conversation. They watched one more movie which was a comedy, all the girls had fallen asleep in the middle of watching it.

**There's chapter 2! What did everyone think about it? As always please leave a Review! :) As I said I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will be out but, sometime this week I promise. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and thank you for telling me about the spelling mistakes and everything. I tend to miss a lot of things when I read over the chapter a couple of times. Also I know my story may seem like it's going by way to fast but, it's not. I have some ideas for the next chapter and, if anyone has any ideas they could give me that would be helpful?**

**Anyways, so I have some ideas?**

**I write about Gajeel and Levy going out on a date ( This could be funny or dramatic. )**

**I write about Natsu and Erza going on a date but, before they do something happens between the two which leaves Erza heartbroken. ( no Natsu doesn't break up with her... It's just a misunderstanding scene that happens... When Natsu helps out a girl with something and she kisses him on the cheek and Erza see's this and thinks he's cheating on her.)**

**Okay so my ideas stink DX I know... **

**I actually don't know what I am going to do for the ball part... wow I'm so bad at this story... :/ **

**I am not so good at trying to write drama because I want to get to the point but, if anyone has any ideas on what to add or something that can make this story longer or a bit better?**

**I always make my stories short for some reason... because I can't think of anything to put in between :/ **

**( I sorta lost some interest in this story because I started writing one-shots :P ) **

**That's all I have to say for now, bye. **


	4. Levys Date Part 1

**Okay so I don't know if this is a good chapter or not? I decided to do a chapter of levy's date with Gajeel which is going to be in two parts, and then I'm going to do Natsu and Erza's date which I'm still trying to think of how I should write it? Anyways... here's the chapter which I find kind of isn't the best...but I guess I'll leave you guys to read it.**

It was just a few days left till the Fairy Tail Ball and things were not even half finished yet, it was good that the girls went to get their dresses first thing because they didn't want to go last minute to find that all of the dresses were gone.

**Levy's POV:**

I woke up still too tired to even think about what I should be doing today? I rubbed my eyes and stretched looking at the clock, it was only seven in the morning. I groaned and made my way to the kitchen. I was just about to open the fridge when I heard my cell going off, ugh. Who would be calling this early in the morning? **( Just pretend that they have cellphones.)**

"Hello?" I answered tiredly into the phone.

"_Oh..uh...sorry, Levy... I didn't mean to call so early... I just wanted to uh... ask you something?" _

I was suspicious as to why Gajeel was calling me..

"No, no, it's fine I was already awake. What did you want to ask me?"

"_I wanted to know if...umm...you w-wanted t-to go on a d-date with me today?" _

My cheeks flushed pink and I squealed happily inside my head. Inner Levy '_OH MY GOSH! YES! HEHEHEHE HE FINALLY ASKED ME OUT! Okay Levy calm yourself...' _

"I'd love to!" I said excitedly the same smile on my face.

"YES! I mean...uh that's great! I'll see you at five in front of the guild?"

I giggled at Gajeel's sudden spur of happiness. "Can't wait, see you then." I hung up the phone and started dancing around the kitchen all happily, not caring who saw.

**Normal POV:**

Soon after Lucy, Erza and Mira all woke up to see a very happy Levy acting like a crazy person in the kitchen. Lucy got up rubbing her eyes and walked over to Levy. She started bursting out laughing at how silly she looked.

"What the heck are you doing, Levy?" Levy turned around stopping her little happy dance and scratched her head.

"Uh well... you see... Gajeel... may or may not have asked me out... on a date today?" Lucy freaked out hugging her friend.

"Levy, that's great! When and where are you going?" Erza and Mira walked over to the kitchen and happily hugged Levy as well.

"Were so happy for you, Levy." She blushed and then began to explain.

"He told me to meet him at five at the guild. I wonder where he's taking me?" The girls made wooing sounds bugging Levy.

"I bet it's somewhere super romantic?" Mira clapped her hands together excitedly.

"But...we haven't even kissed yet..." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Well still, it doesn't matter I bet he's going to on your date."

Then all three girls looked at each other and nodded then turned their attention back to Levy, who was confused as to what they were doing?

"Umm, what are you guys planning?" They all smiled and Mira went to get her make-up while Erza went to Lucy's room to get stuff for her hair.

"Okay, seriously tell me what's going on?" Lucy laughed at Levy and answered her.

"We are going to make you look so gorgeous for your date with Gajeel. Aren't you glad you have such amazing friends like us?" She smiled again and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Thank you so much, Lucy." Erza came back with the hair products and things and put them down for a minute. Mira turned away from her make-up and crossed her arms.

"Levy, what about us?" Erza and Mira said together.

"Of course you guys too get over here!" She hugged her friends and they stepped away from the hug.

"Alright, now to make you the hottest looking girl for your date." She laughed and walked over to the couch waiting for her friends to get started.

"Alright so Mira is in charge of doing your make-up, Erza will be doing your hair and I will be picking out your outfit." She nodded.

"But, it's so early in the morning?" They all shrugged their shoulders.

"It's never to early to get ready?" She nodded once again. They started with Levy's hair Erza plugged in Lucy's straighter and set it on the table. She took the hairband out of her hair and Levy's hair poofed out Erza couldn't help but laugh at her hair.

"Don't laugh at my hair!" Levy pouted crossing her arms. She stopped laughing and apologized.

"Sorry, Levy. Your hair is just so poofy and I've never seen it like this before, well I don't think anyone has seen it like this before? I'm going to straighten your hair, that okay?" She nodded, and Erza began to brush through her hair then she straightened all of her hair and sprayed it with the hair spray. Which took a while to do her hair then she stepped back and looked at her work on her hair. Lucy and Mira also were staring and were shocked at how pretty her hair looked.

"I think I did a good job, don't you think girls?" They both nodded.

"Your hair looks so pretty like that!" Levy was anxious to see how her hair looked and Mira handed her a little mirror. She was shocked at her reflection.

'_Is this really me? Wow I look amazing!' _Levy thought to herself smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much, Erza! I love it!" She giggled and hugged her friend.

"Anytime." Mira went and got her make-up and set in front of a table near Levy.

"Now I get to do your make-up! This is going to be fun!" She excitedly said. Levy never really wore make-up so she was wondering what she would look like after? Mira told Levy to close her eyes so she did as she was told. She studied her face before putting any make-up on her face, her face already looked pretty clear of any acne but she put foundation and concealer on her face anyway. She put some pretty pink blush on her cheeks and made her eyes look beautiful with eyeshadow, eyeliner, **(blah, blah, blah, skipping the whole make-up process don't want to go into so much detail that I bore everyone to death.) **

After her make-up was finished Lucy brought her to her room and picked out a cute outfit for her. It was a cute top that was orange and had a little jean jacket to go with it, a black skirt with some orange flats. Lucy walked out of her room clearing her throat.

"May I present to you, Levy Mcgarden." She giggled as she walked out of the room and walked in front of her friends.

"So how do I look?" She twirled around smiling.

"You look so amazing, Levy! I wonder what Gajeel is going to think of it?" Erza said smiling.

"I bet he's going to think she looks really beautiful and hot!" Mira said winking at her.

"Your really think so? I don't want to be looking like a completely different person." Her friends nodded and shook their heads at her statement.

"Yes we think so, and you still look like the same Levy we all know and love." Lucy said smiling and all of them went and hugged her.

"Hehe, I love you guys!" They all nodded.

"We love you too, Levy." They all giggled and stepped away from the hug looking at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's already Eleven! And you guys did all this for me? That took so long though... Are you guys mad?" They shook their heads.

"None of us are mad at you, Levy, we were happy to do it." She sighed in relief and asked everyone a question.

"So what should we do while were waiting?" They all pondered at the question and decided to watch movies till then.

**Okay so that's part 1 and soon I'll post part 2... I really have no idea where this storyline is going anymore... first it was only going to be a Graylu story but, then it turned out something like this... It's sorta of confusing but I'm sure it isn't that confusing with the summary I gave. Writing about three different couples in one story is not the easiest, yet I find it fun. I know I put it as Gray and Lucy because that is what my first idea was but, now I'm thinking of changing it to just any character's for this story? Anyways... I am randomly blabbering again. Please Read and Review. :) I'm also completely open to new ideas or construct criticism for this story. **


	5. Levy's Date Part 2

**I know I haven't updated in a long time I started school already and, I couldn't think of anything to do with this chapter? I don't know if it's good or not? :x Anyways I will be posting two chapters today.**

It was time to go and meet Gajeel in front of the guild so she waved bye to her friends and headed towards the guild. Gajeel was standing there at the entrance leaning against the wall as he stared at his watch again. '_I wonder where she is?' _

Levy saw Gajeel standing there and she already started to blush, _I wonder what he will think? _

"Hi Gajeel." Levy smiled happily at Gajeel and he was just staring at her in awe.

"L-levy y-you look really beautiful." She blushed pink giggling slightly at how Gajeel was stuttering.

"Thank you, Gajeel. You look quite handsome yourself." She could see a slight blush appear on his face but, he turned around shaking his head hiding his blush.

They just stayed that way for a while which felt so awkward until Levy decided to speak. "So...umm... where are we going?" Gajeel turned around and looked at her again.

"Nothing that fancy just a restaurant and maybe some other places." Levy pondered his words for a minute maybe he was going to take her to the park, or to the movies? She had so many ideas of where he was going to take her.

"Alright, so should we go?" He nodded and they began to walk in the direction of the restaurant.

**Levy's POV**

We were walking side by side and I felt his hand brush by mine and it felt so right. I wanted to hold his hand just the thought of it made the heat rise up to my cheeks. The next thing that happened surprised me the most Gajeel was holding my hand and, it felt like electricity was running through me it was something that I had never felt before. I entwined my fingers with his and he didn't seem to mind at all, that is until we arrived at the restaurant and he let his hand go from mine to talk to the person at the front to get a table. Even though that moment was so short I really hope something like that happens again...

A waiter came by and lead me and Gajeel to a table it looked sort of fancy in here though.

"I'll be back shortly to take your orders." And the man left back to get other people's orders.

"And you said this place isn't that fancy?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"I never said it was I said it wasn't a very fancy place just a restaurant to go and eat food." He was seeming to be frustrated and I felt like I said something wrong.

"Sorry." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face and I just bit my lip looking down.

"What are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." I shrugged my shoulders for acting so silly then the waiter came back to take our orders. Once we ordered our food it was brought over after a couple of minutes.

Gajeel purposely threw a strand of spaghetti at Levy's face and she looked at him giving an evil grin.

"Oh it's on now!" She grabbed a bunch of her food that was in her plate and threw it at his face which he forgot to dodge and the spaghetti landed splat in the middle of his face. Levy burst out laughing until she got hit with more food.

"You think I'm going to let you win that easily?" He said, while he started to chase Levy around the restaurant until she almost tripped and Gajeel caught her from behind holding onto her waist.

"You caught me, I guess it's only fair that you get a prize?" She blushed furiously and went on her tip toes to kiss his lips when he held her waist up and their lips met. She could feel him smiling under the kiss and she was too.

They didn't care if people were staring at them weirdly they just cared about being together. They broke away from the kiss and got a good look at each other, they were both completely covered in spaghetti.

"You should look at yourself." Levy said in between giggles.

"I could say the same about you your covered in pasta." They both decided to leave the restaurant and head to the lake. As they were walking they were getting weird looks and comments from people walking down the street.

The little boy grabbed onto his mother's skirt looking up at her with questioning eyes. "Mommy why does that man and lady look funny?"

She shook her head at her son and patted his head. "I don't know sweetie? But, it's best not to know?"

Back at the restaurant Levy didn't know there was a side to Gajeel like that where he can just be funny and care-free. They got to the lake and sat close to the water.

"Well, this is nice the stars are starting to-HEY GAJEEL! What are you doing?" Gajeel picked up Levy bridal style and walked towards the lake.

"Were both a mess, so we need to clean up." He shot Levy a devious grin and jumped in the water. She swan to the surface and stared at the now soaking wet Gajeel.

"I didn't want to ugh now my clothes are ruined and I-" She was cut off when Gajeel made his way over to her and kissed her stopping her ranting.

"Even if you are you still look beautiful in my eyes." She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks once again and said,

"Sure you have to say that, I honestly probably look like a clown with my make-up running.." He cupped her face in his hands.

"You don't Levy. Actually your make-up didn't run at all, you still look very beautiful."

_'I never knew that Gajeel could ever be this sweet to someone...to me?' _

"I'm the one that probably looks horrible." She shook her head the moonlight made him look even more handsome than he already was.

"You don't look horrible at all, in fact I think you still look really handsome." He smiled at her in response and they both walked out of the lake and sat down on the grass.

"Thanks for the date today, Gajeel. I had a lot of fun." He smiled back at her.

"No problem, I also had fun too." He could see her start to shiver and got up.

"Here take my jacket, you you don't want to catch a cold." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Well what about you?" He smirked at her.

"Touche." He still gave her his jacket even though she didn't want to take it but, he insisted a bunch of times until she finally did take it.

"I'll walk you home." She nodded and they walked away from the lake and in the direction to where Levy's house was.

"We should really do this again sometime." Their fingers were entwined as Levy had her head on his shoulder her eyes fluttering open and closed from being tired.

"Ya, that would be great, I would love to go out with you again sometime." She nodded while leaning on him smiling as she was to tired to talk. Once they reached Levy's house he lightly nudged her arm she had fallen asleep so he went to open the door which was surprisingly not locked.

He picked up Levy and brought her to her room and put her on her bed as he pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight, Levy." He lightly kissed her forehead and left the room. She smiled in her sleep and her dreams were filled of nothing but, Gajeel.

**I know it's short but, I had a really hard time trying to figure out what I should do with this chapter? I'm sorry if it sucks :x Please R&R :)**


	6. A Broken Heart Can Be Mended

**I'd just like to thank ****I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I** **for the idea on this chapter :) It really helped me out to write this I used some of the ideas then added my own to it, and I think it turned out good. :) **

**I hope their personalities are okay or the way they are acting?**

Natsu was just walking down the streets of Magnolia completely lost in his own thoughts. '_I can't believe me and Erza are a couple now, it's sorta of hard to believe I never would have thought we would be together? Well maybe I have because I have always loved her, she does seem tough and scary on the outside but, on the inside she is just a kind hearted person, who cares about everyone that is dear to her. I wonder if I should ask her on a-'_ Natsu was brought out of his thoughts as he accidentally walked into a person carrying a large amount of books.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, pardon me." She scrambled to pick up the books then Natsu knelt down and helped to pick up the books.

"Here let me help you with that." He gave her a smile and she nervously grinned.

"No, that's okay, I'm fine." Natsu shook his head and the girl looked puzzled at his expression.

"I want to help besides, I have nothing to do right now anyway." She smiled a genuine smile and nodded at the pink haired boy.

"Well if you insist, I'd be glad to have your help." Natsu picked up half the books and she picked up the other half as they both entered the book store. It had shelves filled with books that were probably old and had many stories to tell within their pages. She set them down on a nearby counter and Natsu did the same.

"I help my father out here in this book store it's a new book shop my father just opened it up a day ago, and we have been stocking the shelves for hours." She tiredly said and sat down on a chair.

"It's a nice little store you have here, maybe I could help you stock the rest of the shelves?" Natsu smiled his usual goofy grin.

"I couldn't ask you to do something like that, but if you want I could use the help?" She shyly said playing with her fingers.

"No problem, I like to help people with things." So they both started to stock the shelves with books, after what seemed like hours they were finally finished with putting all the books away.

"This is the last book I'll put it up." She got up on the step ladder and put the last book on the shelf.

"Be careful." Natsu said cautiously.

"Don't worry I won't fal-" She tripped on a step and she was waiting to hit the floor until she was caught by Natsu. She blushed lightly looking away from him.

Erza was walking down the street until she came across the same bookstore her eyes went wide when she saw her Natsu holding another girl.

_'What is he doing? What is she doing with Natsu! MY Natsu! Calm yourself Erza maybe it's just a misunderstanding? CALM DOWN? Don't you tell me to calm down! I am Erza Scarlet I don't just calm down!' _Erza was fighting with her conscience and huffed angrily. She calmed herself down before anyone took a look at how crazy she was acting.

'_I'm going to spy on them, but isn't spying bad? Stop arguing with me! This is ridiculous I'm fighting with myself...' _She ignored the voice in her head and decided to spy on them to see if anything was going to happen between the two.

"Be careful next time, okay?" She nodded and stepped away from him.

"Now that were finished with the books d-do you want to go get some coffee with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..." She trailed off playing with her fingers again.

"I'm not doing anything right now so sure, why not." He grinned at her and she smiled happily.

"Okay let's go then." Erza saw them going towards the door and she frantically was looking for a place to hide. '_Crap their coming!' _She hid behind a tree and watched from the corner of her eye as they left the shop, and headed in the direction of the cafe. She quietly followed them not to be noticed of course.

"Oh by the way, I never go to know your name?" Natsu started up the conversation.

"Oh ya I never did, oops. My name is Julia." She smiled at him, she had long brown hair and green eyes, and her face looked clear of any blemishes. Natsu smiled back and replied,

"It's nice to meet you Julia, I'm Natsu." She giggled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Natsu." The two of them both entered the cafe with Erza close behind. Erza sat far away from them but, not to far she sat close enough to where they were sitting to hear their conversation. She hid her face behind a menu listening intently to what they were saying.

"Wow so your in Fairy Tail! That's so cool, I've heard so much about that guild." She cheerfully said while looking at the menu.

"Ya it's really amazing I've been there since I was a kid, and everyone there is like my family. I hope one day I will be able to find Igneel." Erza rolled her eyes behind the menu.

'_Why is he telling this random girl about himself?' _Julia nodded and touched his arm which alerted him and made Erza clench down on her teeth.

"I'm sure you will find whoever it is your looking for some day." She removed her hand from his arm and went back to the menu.

"Ya I guess your right." She nodded once again and they ordered coffee.

"So umm not to be rude or anything but, is there anyone your dating?" Natsu being Natsu just answered honestly.

"Well-" He was cut off by Erza who had stopped in front of them glaring at the two.

"Oh, hey, Erza." The girl felt threatened by her glare and looked down.

"Don't Hey Erza me! What's going on here?" Natsu breathed in deeply and began to talk.

"Nothing is going on. Were just friends Erza and she asked me to get coffee with her when I helped her in the book store." She rolled her eyes.

"Then why were you holding her? I saw you two in that store, so don't lie to me! If you don't love me you should have just told me... I didn't want to find out like this.." Her eyes were starting to water but she blinked them away she didn't want to make a scene or maybe she did?

"Erza why would you think that? She was putting a book up on the shelf and she tripped on a step, I couldn't just let her fall she could of hurt herself." Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Ya well, your hurting me, Natsu." Julia hadn't talked the whole time until she spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Nothing happened between me and Natsu. So you shouldn't be over-reacting so dramatically." This made Erza more angry.

"Fine then... I hope your happy.." Her voice sounded sad and shaky as she tried to run out but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Erza, please you got it all wrong!" She got out of his grip and ran out of the cafe as fast as her feet could carry her. She fell down in front of a big oak tree and silently cried to herself as she sat there.

"I'm sorry, Julia, but I have to go." She smiled at him and said, "Go get her."

He smiled back and ran outside looking for her. '_I have to tell her what happened. I wonder where she went though?' _Natsu thought as he came across the same tree Erza went to. He quietly walked up to her and sat beside her. She knew he was sitting there but, she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Look, Erza just let me explain." She continued to ignore him and he kept speaking.

"I was walking down the street and I bumped into someone who was that girl you saw, but were nothing more than acquaintances. Anyways, she had books in her hands way to many, and I wanted to help her so I brought the books in and offered to help." She nodded still not responding to him.

"So after it was all done, she asked me if I wanted to go have coffee with her and I didn't want to be rude so I accepted to go." Erza sat up and looked at him sighing deeply.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!" She flung her arms around his neck which made him fall over and her lips fell onto his. He broke away from her lips and looked at her.

"I would have told you if you would have let me tell you what happened when you asked me what was going on, instead of freaking out." She got up and crossed her arms.

"Well, I am sorry for thinking someone was going to take you away from me!" She shyly blushed as he laughed at her which only made her punch his arm.

"Oww what was that for?" She gave him an angry glare.

"Why were you laughing at me? I guess you just don't understand how much I actually _love _you..." He touched her cheek with his hand and began to explain,

"Erza, no one is going to take me away from you, because I love you and I will always be here for you. Even if you feel like your falling I will be there to catch you." She blushed at his words and hugged him.

"Even though what you just said sounded rather cheesy, it was sweet." She brought her face to face his, and they kissed.

"There was something I was thinking about before all of that happened." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And, what were you thinking about?"

"I was going to ask you on a date..but, I don't know if you still want to?" She nodded excitedly.

"Of course I still want to. Where would we go though?" He got up and offered his hand as she took it they both started to walk fingers entwined talking about what they would do.

"We'll think of something." They ended up going to a park and just acted silly. Even though Erza wasn't always the hyper type of person, Natsu made that side of her show.

**I started school again...blah. xP So It might take me longer to update, but I'm the type of person who is lazy when it comes to homework so xD (but, not really.) I might get a chapter done. Anyways I did this chapter before the second part of Levy and Gajeel's date which I will post before I post this one. **


End file.
